


It’s not that I’m afraid, I only wish you stayed

by LewdCookies



Series: Knotty Game Tales [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Breast Fucking, Copious Fluids, Copious Loads, Creampie, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, Excessive Loads, F/M, Fellatio, Furry, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Titfuck, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf Transformation, blowjob, breaking character, giving in, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Tifa sees a chance to spend some time alone with Cloud when he comes by the bar with a new Materia he had found and gets a very unforgettable night.





	It’s not that I’m afraid, I only wish you stayed

“So where did you find this?” Tifa asked curiously while she studied the red, marble-sized orb in her hand.  
When Cloud had showed up at the Seventh Heaven Bar after opening hours with a new piece of Materia he had found she didn’t think much of it. It hadn’t been the first time he had done it after joining up with AVALANCHE. The blonde, spiky-haired swordsman shrugged slightly, swirling what remained of his drink in his glass.  
“As a payment for a job,” he replied, “A woman gave it to me after dealing with a small monster infestation in an old warehouse.”  
“You were never one to turn down a damsel in distress,” the dark-haired barkeep commented with a small giggle.  
Cloud just gave her a wry smile in response. Tifa looked back at the Materia orb, it had a faint glow to it. In its centre she could clearly see a stylized representation of a wolf’s head.  
“Strange,” she commented, “Never seen anything like this before. Did your damsel say anything specific about it?”  
“Not that I can recall,” he replied with a slight shake of his head, “All she told me was to have fun with it as she handed it over.”  
She gave him an odd look briefly before tossing the orb back, Cloud snatching it in mid-air. In the back of her head, the growing curiosity about what the mystery Materia did was becoming impossible to ignore. Not to mention, the buxom barkeep quickly realized as well, it was a perfect excuse to spend some more time in his company. Something which she had been sorely lacking recently as he was usually busy elsewhere. Outside a sudden rainstorm broke out, raindrops splattering against the windows as night came to Midgar. She decided to broach the question.  
“Want to see what it does?”  
“Sure, why not,” he replied.  
She couldn’t help but feel a slight flutter in her stomach when he promptly agreed. With the bar closed for the night, it was just the two of them there. She could feel a blush coming onto her cheeks at the thought of it.  
“Help me make some space in the middle of the room then,” she said as she leapt over the bar. Not wanting him to notice that she was blushing. But even then there was a sudden eagerness in her voice. But if Cloud noticed it, he didn’t say anything about it. Or he was just as curious about its properties.

As the creature that had previously been Cloud rose up to his full height Tifa took a slight step back in surprise. Apparently the Materia didn’t summon a wolf, but instead the user was transformed into some kind of wolfman hybrid. Even slightly hunched over he seemed to tower over her, his digitigrade legs ending with a pair of large paws. Long muscular arms ended with large hands, the fingers tipped with sharp looking claws. His body was covered by a thick coat of fur that was the colour of sandstone or dark blonde hair even. The fur coat on his stomach was a pale grey in colour. Despite the transformation there were still signs it was him, somehow the fur on his head carried the same spiky resemblance to his hair. Then there was the eyes; they were the same clear blue that she knew was his. Even with its lupine appearance the face reminded her of him somewhat. The look in his eyes slightly unfocused. She could even see the stud he had on one ear located on one of his lupine ears. The only garment he wore was his pants, even if they looked like they were straining to fit his newly transformed body. Everything else lay discarded around him.

Tifa couldn’t help but shudder as she looked at him. He seemed to exude an aura of power and confidence that she hadn’t seen in him before. It was as if the Materia had drawn upon some inner beast that lurked within him. His heavy breathing seemed to echo inside the room, her own breathing sounded shallow and rapid in comparison. She was almost reluctant to admit it, but there was something about him that aroused her. Something about that intense ferocity that seemed to simmer just beneath the skin that made her knees go weak. She could slowly feel her body grow warm as repressed urges and lewd thoughts began to slowly surface. Her thighs involuntarily rubbed against each other as she felt an ember of desire beginning to get lit in her loins. The barkeep hoping he wouldn’t notice it. Was this some strange side effect of the Materia? Or did the thought of the two of them spending time together spark something inside of her?

“Cloud, how are you feeling?” she asked cautiously. Not sure if he was able to speak or not in his new guise.  
“Strange,” came his short reply as he looked at his hands with surprise.  
“But I’m good otherwise,” he continued, “Thanks for asking.”  
Tifa could feel her heart doing a somersault in her chest as he seemed to smile at her. His voice sounded almost the same, it was just slightly deeper in tone. Another shudder coursed through her as he looked at her, his head craned downwards slightly for him to be able to do so. His blue eyes looking even sharper in his wolfman form for some reason. He took a step forward, stumbling somewhat due to his new legs. She had been about to rush forward to support him before he stopped her with a gesture.  
“So how do you turn yourself back?”  
“I’m not sure,” Cloud replied with what seemed to be a frown on his face, “It’s probably for the best if we just wait and see what happens.”  
Tifa’s looked away for a moment, feeling another blush come onto her cheeks before she looked back up at him again.  
“May I…” she began mumbling awkwardly.  
Cloud looked at her curiously, one of his ears tilting to the side at the same time.  
“May I pet you?” she managed to squeak out, her face turning red.  
For a moment there had been an amused glint in his eyes before he nodded. 

Despite his consent her hand was still trembling slightly as he reached out for him. The fur felt incredibly soft as her hand touched his chest, his heart beating steadily beneath her fingertips. He looked surprised but offered no resistance as she pulled herself closer, wrapping her arms around his midriff and burrowed her face in his chest. She stayed there for a while, enjoying the strange but intimate moment. He regarded her silently for a moment before putting one of his large hands around her midriff.  
“Cloud, will you stay with me awhile longer?” she asked, a treble of worry in her voice.  
“Of course I will,” he replied softly.  
He looked out the window for a moment.  
“Besides,” he continued, “Depending on how long this will last I don’t want to smell like a wet dog for the rest of the night.”  
There was another facsimile of a smile on his face, and Tifa couldn’t help but giggle in response. The barkeep could feel the mood of the room lifting slightly as a result. The large manwolf sat down on the floor and gingerly she climbed into his lap, nuzzling up close to him. 

The two sat close together, listening to the heavy rain as it drummed against the windows and the roof of the bar. While it may not have been the Cloud that she had envisioned spending time together with, she found it hard to complain about the circumstances. Sitting so up close to him, his large arms wrapped around her almost protectively, her nose picked up his scents. She couldn’t help but to nuzzle in closer, pushing her lean body up against him as she tried to bury her face in his chest. The woman wasn't wanting to let this moment slip away from her and him leaving her alone once more. But underneath the feeling of comfort and security she could still feel that ember of desire smoldering in her loins. Her body was beginning to feel increasingly warm and there was most definitely a blush on her cheeks by this point. Between her legs she could feel a damp spot slowly growing on her underwear. Not to mention her nipples were beginning to grow hard underneath her black sports bra. She wondered if he was able to smell her arousal. But then again, a part of her thought, would that be a bad thing? Vivid images of him taking her on the bar floor flashed past in the back of her mind. The sudden lascivious imagery causing her body to heat up again and she squirmed slightly.

It was then she felt it. There was something pushing against her backside. Looking over her shoulder her eyes opened wide in surprise as she saw the large bulge that had formed in his already straining pants. Looking upwards she could see him decidedly not looking at her, an awkward expression on his face.  
“I… uhm,” the soldier stammered slightly.  
Tension hung in the air around them like thick drapes. Tifa could feel her heart beating in her chest as before she rose up slightly so they were eye level with each other. There was a warm smile on her face as she looked into his sharp blue eyes.  
“Sssh, it’s okay,” she gently hushed him, “I want this.”  
Then she pressed her lips passionately against his, kissing him in this form felt strange but that feeling did nothing to diminish the urge burning inside of her. The balloon of tension blowing up with a pop and leaving only desire and yearning. His hands, things that could most likely crush a grown man's skull without issue, cradled her body with surprising tenderness. The kiss feeling like it continued for an eternity.

Tifa’s head was spinning from the burning kiss as the two pulled away, both of them gasping slightly for air. She could feel his mighty muscle throbbing as it continued to stiffen in his pants, its hardening aided along by one of her muscular thighs slowly rubbing against it. Her eyes opening slightly in surprise as she could see its outline underneath the cloth. Cloud growled slightly, the uncomfortable feeling obviously slowly starting to become too much for him. She felt herself being turned on her back, her arms reaching around his neck as he loomed over her. Tifa whimpering as his body filled her vision. Another whimper coming from her lips as she felt a hand slide past the small of her back to give her firm rump a hearty squeeze, sending tingles through her body at the same time. The two resumed kissing, Tifa mashing her prodigious bust against his chest as she pulled herself closer to him. She could feel his shaft throbbing against her leg in response.  
“You know,” she gasped in between kisses, “I think I figured out what your damsel meant with having fun with the Materia.”  
Cloud chuckled slightly as his thin lips wandered down her collarbone.  
“What makes you say tha-aah!”  
He shuddered as he felt one of her delicate hands snaked down his trouser leg, fingers caressing the rapidly swelling shaft through the cloth.  
“Aah,” he groaned, “I see what you mean.”  
The wolfman rolled onto his back, growling lustfully as the barkeep sat down on top of him. Giving him another kiss she slid down between his legs, Cloud groaning as she passed over his crotch. The eager and curious barkeep unbuckled his belt with deft fingers, trying her best not to show how nervous she was at the same time. Her hands trembling slightly as she slipped her thumbs underneath the waistband before pushing his pants down slowly. Despite everything they still slid down with relative ease. 

Her breath got caught in her throat as his great, throbbing shaft sprung into reality in front of her. She stared wide eyed as it steadily rose upwards, feeling her velvet canal contract at the thought of it inside of her. It looked like it was thicker than her wrist and seemed to be longer than her forearm as well. The smooth shaft was coloured a deep angry red, with thin black veins running up and down its length. The head had a deep shade of crimson in colouration and spade-like in shape. Near the base was a thick bulge, it set slightly above a pair of large testicles. Tifa swallowed to give some moisture to her suddenly parched mouth as she gawked at the throbbing shaft. Even if she was sure this was partially because of the Materia, she couldn’t help but to wonder how big he was in real life.  
“So big,” she said breathily, eyes still drinking in the sight.  
She let out a slight moan as it throbbed once.  
“Are you sure about this Tifa?” Cloud asked her, misreading her awe for hesitation, Maybe I should-”  
“No!” She interjected quickly, a bit too quickly perhaps, “No. I can do this. I want to do this.”  
She was not going to let him slip away now, not when they’ve let things go this far. In the back of her mind flashed lewd images of him jerking himself to climax in front of her for a moment, causing her to moan. Her heart was beating in her ears as she peeled off her black leather gloves, discarding them to the side.

She wrapped her fingers around the thick shaft, her fingers managing to reach around it. The shaft felt smooth underneath her fingers and warm, incredibly warm. A needy whimper slipped past her lips as she felt the thing throb in her grasp, as if it beat in rhythm with his heart or something. He let out a sound that was a mix of a groan and a growl as her hands began to pump the shaft. The motions slow and steady as she drank in the lurid sight, her breathing heavy. Each breath making her heavy breasts heave underneath her top. The need to let go and wrap her lips around the tip grew inside of her, the urge slowly sinking its claws in her. Her hands began moving faster, a slight twist to their motions by this point. She could hear Cloud growl, obviously fighting his own growing urges. In the corner of her eye, she could see one of his hands briefly moving towards her before stopping and clenching. She whimpered at the thought of what he wanted to do with her. She almost wanted to let go, have him ravage her like the beast he was and all she could do was writhe and moan helplessly as she filled her-

Tifa suddenly snapped back to reality. Her underwear were soaked by now, and her body trembled with desire. She pushed the shaft towards him for better access as she slowly moved her head closer towards it. Trembling lips parting as her wet tongue slowly emerged, small strings of saliva dripping from it. As it made contact with the base of his shaft she let out a needy whine, her head swimming with the sudden onrush of his masculine and beastial taste. The tongue slowly travelled upwards, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake as Tifa continued to moan. She didn’t care that she looked like a harlot from the Honey Bee Inn at this point. The only thing that mattered was Cloud and his glorious shaft in front of her. When she suddenly felt a sweet liquid against her tongue, her whole body shuddered, the woman feeling like she would climax on the spot. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip in a small stream. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth and licked her lips, savouring the salty taste of the pre. As if in a daze she wrapped her lips around the head, her cheeks hollowing slightly as she applied suction. His length feeling incredibly hot in her mouth, plump lips sliding down on the smooth shaft with surprising ease. A muffled moan coming from the barkeep as she pleased not only Cloud, but herself as well. She gurgled around the shaft in her mouth, her lips slowly stretching out as she tried taking as much of it into her hungry mouth. All to satisfy her growing, almost whorish, needs. 

She pulled her head back as her jaw was beginning to ache in protest, allowing the wolfman’s shaft to exit her mouth with a wet pop. Brief strings of saliva connected the two until they were torn apart. Underneath the dull aching she felt a dash of disappointment at not being able to take it deeper. The visible ring of saliva only going past slightly past the head. But the hunger still burned within her. With one hand wrapped around the shaft, leaking pre-come making her fingers sticky, she ducked under it and let her tongue play with one of his hairless testicles. When it was wet with saliva, she sucked it past her lips and into her mouth. The lust addled barkeep nearly purring as she wiggled her tongue around the orb, savoring its animalistic flavour for a moment before repeating the process on its twin. When she was done, leaving both testicles drenched with spit, she moved her attention back to the shaft.

Tifa’s tongue washed over its silken surface, letting out an involuntary groan of satisfaction as another dollop of pre splashed into her mouth. Meanwhile, Cloud simply lay still on the floor, his head craned slightly to look at what she was doing. Despite the fact he could be at least twice as powerful as her, he was completely at her mercy. She shuddered in forbidden delight as the realization dawned upon her. Redoubling her efforts, her head began bobbing up and down on the thick, hot shaft. Slowly taking more and more into her mouth, pushing herself deeper and deeper with each motion. Occasionally she’d pull it out when she needed to catch her breath, but that didn’t stop her from licking and kissing the base. A hand working the glistening wet head at the same time. 

She whined as she pushed herself further down on his shaft, feeling the tip poking at the back of her throat by this point. Her throat muscles working overtime to swallow the pre that continued to drip from his slit. The barkeep slowly giving in to the urge and the challenge, of taking his beastly shaft as far down as possible. Ignoring the sense of discomfort as her lips stretched around its girth. But the swelling rush of excitement she felt was overpowering that and she refused to let it go. She blinked away the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes to look up at him, seeing him looking at her in return. His eyes were slightly glazed over, but even then the lust in them were unmistakable. The appreciation she saw in them filled her with renewed energy, and she pushed herself downwards. There was a strained gurgling noise from her as she pushed the shaft down her throat, making it bulge almost obscenely in the process. Her head was swimming from a mix of need and a growing lack of oxygen, but she continued onwards still. Pushing herself closer and closer towards the knot that seemed to dominate her vision by this point, her mouth and throat filled to the brim with wolfman meat. Her eyes opening wide as she could feel it pulse as if he was about to climax but somehow he managed to hold off on that. Both his hands balled into fists by his side.

As her lips came into contact with the top of the knot she felt pleased with herself. The girthy shaft lodged in her throat, her lips stretched to what felt the breaking point. There was no way she’d be able to take the knot in as well. But the sense of accomplishment was short lived, as she could feel the lack of oxygen taking its toll. Her lungs were beginning to burn, and her vision was beginning to grow dim in the corners of her eyes. There was a slight retching noise as the shaft exited her throat, Tifa breaking into fits of coughing. She could see Cloud making motions to rise up, a look of concern on his face, but she waved him off with a gesture. After inhaling a few mouthfuls of air, her head felt clearer, even if her throat ached a bit. The shaft glistened wetly from the thick coat of saliva that now coated it from top to bottom. Tifa’s eyes invariably drawn towards the thick shaft of meat again after she had gathered her wits again. 

Without another word she peeled off her top, the garment stained with saliva and pre-come. She could feel Cloud’s eyes gazing at her lustfully when she took off her black sports bra she wore underneath her top. A faint smile on her lips when she saw the member throb eagerly when her heavy breasts spilled out from underneath the bra. Each breast capped with a coin sized areolas and rock had nipples that stood out from her bosom. Tifa smiled coyly at Cloud before she wrapped her breasts around his shaft. The wolfman letting out a lusty growl as the shaft was surrounded by soft, pliable tit flesh. The member throbbed, a small spurt of pre landing with a wet splat on her chest. She began moving her breasts up and down on the shaft, the liberal coating of spit and pre-come on it making it glisten wetly. All the while more and more pre leaked from the tip, lubricating her cleavage even further. It wasn’t long until she had managed to establish a stable rhythm, her breasts rubbing and up down the shaft. Underneath her Cloud just groaned, his hips bucking upwards to meet her movements. The flow of pre-come steadily increased, making her cleavage a sticky mess. The sound of her breasts slapping against his pelvis echoed inside the bar, the only other noise heard was his groans and growls. Leaning forward she suckled the tip, lapping up the leaking pre-come. The surprisingly viscous fluid flooding her tastebuds with its salty taste as she played around with in her mouth before visibly swallowing it.

The lewd display seemed to push the soldier over the edge as he suddenly groaned loudly and pushed his hips upwards. The first short launched itself upwards before gravity reasserted control and it splattered wetly over her breasts. Followed by another shot that went pretty much the same way. Tifa acted quickly and wrapped her lips around the tip again, sputtering slightly as the next massive load flooded her mouth with thick semen. She swallowed, feeling the fluid slowly slide down her throat just before his member unloaded again. This time she couldn’t control it, and it leaked from the sides of her mouth as her cheeks ballooned out. Tifa couldn’t help but to wonder how long it had been since had gotten off, or if this was another side effect of the Materia. Or perhaps the answer lay in between that she thought as she continued to swallow load after load, the member pulsing intensely each time. She squirmed, desperately wanting to get herself off as she could feel her own climax lingering in the distance. But both her hands were busy trying to control Cloud’s other raging beast and all she could do was rub her thighs together. 

The only thing Tifa could taste after Cloud’s orgasm had subsided was his come, the thick fluid coating the insides of her mouth. There was another wet pop as her lips disconnected with the shaft, milky strands of saliva connecting the two for a moment. Her breasts were glistening with a mix of saliva and come, and she couldn’t help but to rub the sticky fluids into her skin. Much to Cloud’s enjoyment she noticed by the way he looked at her and how his slightly softening member throbbed. Another dollop of come forming at the tip which she scooped up with a finger and stuck it into her mouth to lick clean. Her own needs continued to burn inside of her. Based on the fact his member still hadn’t gone completely flaccid it was obvious he had plenty of spunk in him left to give. But first of all she needed something to drink.

Slightly unsteady she got back up on her feet, her legs aching slightly from kneeling for so long. Cloud, still in recovery mode from his climax, only looked at her as she stumbled over to the bar desk. The sensation of her nipples coming into contact with the cold desk made her gasp as she began rummaging after a bottle of water or something else to drink. 

Then suddenly she felt a clawed hand pushing her down onto the desk, her breasts spilling out as they were mashed up against the surface. She craned her head to the side, seeing Cloud standing behind her, his member standing back to full attention.  
“Couldn’t wait?” she teased with a gleam in her eyes.  
“With your butt on full display like that, who could;” he replied with a cocksure grin.  
Tifa moaned as she felt him give her rear a firm squeeze before he tore the shorts she wore underneath her skirt to shreds. Underneath she wore a red thong, the garment damp with her juices by this point.  
“I could’ve taken them off,” she said with a pout.  
“But what’s the fun in that?” he replied.  
She hooked her thumbs around the waistband and slowly peeled her thong off. The garment sticking to her wet sex until the bitter end before they fell down her shapely legs to rest at her boot clad feet. Her folds glistening wetly, the area flushed heavily with arousal. She bent forward a bit more, pushing her rear out towards him while spreading her legs.  
“Well?” she asked while giving him an intense smouldering look over her shoulder.  
Cloud needed no more encouragement and put a hand on the small of her back, the barkeep shivering as she felt his sharp claws press against her skin. A whine slipping past her as she felt the tip brush against her entrance for a moment. Her fingers grabbed the edge of the desk as she could feel his hands reposition to grab hold of her midriff.

Tifa moaned heavily as she felt Cloud’s shaft part her glistening lower lips. Any concerns she had about not being able to take its girth blown aside as she felt herself being filled up. Slowly but steadily Cloud began to thrust, his member making its way further and further inside her velvet canal. Tifa moaned for each centimeter that sunk inside of her. As she felt the top of the knot kiss her opening she whimpered, somehow he had pushed his entire length inside of her. None of the toys she had in her cupboard by her bed compared to the intense fulfilling feeling she felt at that point. The two stayed like that for a moment, the manwolf leaning close to kiss her gently on the neck as they adjusted. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a brief nod, signaling she was ready for what was to come. Cloud began to move, rocking his hips slowly at first. His member moving in and out of her slit with gradual speed, Tifa whimpering as she felt it move inside of her. Moaning as she could feel it beginning to pick up speed. Her heavenly mounds rubbing against the bar desk as he began to steadily hammer away at her glistening passage. The aroused and sensitive nipples rubbing against the smooth wood adding to the feeling of pleasure she was feeling. Cloud let out a loud feral growl as he began repeating slamming his entire length inside her. Underneath him Tifa could only hold on as she moaned and whimpered lustfully.

Her velvet passage clamped around the shaft like a vice as she suddenly climaxed hard. She threw her head back and moaned in utter bliss as the tidal wave that had been brewing at the horizon came crashing over her. Her juices flooding her slit and coating the still thrusting shaft. Tifa could feel his thrusting increasing in speed and ferocity, the wolfman continuing to fuck her even as she was climaxing. The feeling overloaded her as another climax rolled on top of that one. Her whole body shuddering as she was driven to multiple climaxes by his massive member, its constant pounding only seeming to increase in speed as she rode through them. She could feel her legs starting to give up underneath her and if it wasn’t for his grip around her midriff she surely would’ve collapsed. 

Tifa felt herself being flipped over, her legs now dangling over the edge of the desk as he continued to thrust. The barkeep rocked back and forth on top of the bar desk, her breasts bouncing wildly on her chest every time his hips slammed into her. Underneath the bar desk shook from each impact, making empty bottles and glasses rattle against each other. She mewled as she felt one of his large hands grope her swaying breasts, the pinpricks of his sharp nails sending tingles of pleasure through her whole body. A stream of moans and encouragements streamed from between her lips. Her arms holding onto the edge of the bar desk for support as her legs wrapped around his midriff. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing through the room as she could feel his testicles slapping against her with his impact. Her eyes opened wide as he grabbed her by her midriff and excruciatingly slowly pulled out his shaft. Moving until she could feel the head beginning to part her nethers. Then with a growl he pushed forward, the barkeep gasping as she could feel the knot pushing up against her for a moment. He repeated the process a few times, making her moan every time the shaft came into contact with her sensitive spots. When he began thrusting again, it was as if he was tapping into some hidden energy reserve. The assault coming with such a force that all she could do was cry out in intense ecstasy. She looked up at this face, seeing only a bestial need behind his eyes. The wolfman’s furious assault on her overstuffed honey pot created such a mix of ecstatic pleasure and pain that it all boiled together into a blissful mess that she didn’t want to end. Moaning hoarsely, Tifa could feel another climax threatening to overwhelm her senses whilst the unceasing battering of her insides continued without stopping. 

The orgasm struck her like a meteor, her jaw going slack as her eyes rolled back as her mind suddenly went blank. Any remaining coherent thoughts in her mind washed away by the onslaught. Cloud’s thrusting only seemed to grow stronger and stronger, his snarling and grunting was accompanied by her lustful shrieks whilst she writhed in her orgasmic throes. Her boot digging into his back as the muscles in her legs tensed up. With a feral snarl he gripped her tighter around her midriff, Tifa moaning as she felt his claws dug into her skin without drawing blood. He pulled his hips back again be slamming forwards, burying himself to the hilt inside her passage. The shriek she let out when she felt the knot push inside of her abused sex was drowned out by his feral howl as he finally came. The wolfman beginning to flood her velvet canal with thick ropey seed in huge bursts, Cloud apparently being pent up from several weeks of neglect. His previous climax simply opened a closed valve. Even with the knot plugging her up, come still leaked out and stained the short skirt she wore as well as dripping down the side of the bar. The barkeep by this point far too gone in her own climax to pay heed to more or less anything. A slight whimper coming from her as he pulled out of her with a mighty tug, come leaking out of her well and truly fucked sex. His action either done due to a moment of clarity or some carnal need to mark her. Regardless his shaft continued to unload rope after rope of semen over her body, painting her with strings of creamy white. The barkeep still whimpering in the afterthroes of her orgasm as her ravaged body was adorned with the final great ropes of creamy seed from the wolfman before it ended. Semen leaked steadily from her slit and there was a small puddle of combined juices below her. Exhaustion finally took hold of her and as she drifted off into sleep she barely registered Cloud caressing her face gently.

Tifa awoke as the sun was shining in her eyes. She sat up, realizing she was down on the floor instead of lying on top of the bar. Her whole body ached, muscles protesting about being used. A pile of discarded rags lying nearby explained why she felt clean, even if she did still need a shower. Cloud lay curled up next to her, still sleeping soundly. The soldier back to his human shape again and the red Materia still attached to his glove. She curled up closer to Cloud, a faint but happy smile on her lips as she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
